


Baby

by QuidnamInferorum



Series: Tumblr Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Dean’s really protective of his Baby. Written for luci-in-trenchcoat's 2k Follower Challenge on tumblr.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Sam smut. I needed to cleanse myself with some Dean. Also, the prompt for the challenge is bolded.

“ **New rule** ,” Dean huffed, his anger making him forget how to breathe properly. “ **You steal my Baby, you get punched**.”

The shapeshifter shrugged, trying to hide his awkwardness. The keys dangled from his left hand, almost tauntingly. “Sorry, buddy. Look, no harm no foul, right? Take your keys, and we all walk away happy.”

Dean tsked. “No can do. New rule, remember?”

With that, Y/N came up behind the shapeshifter, thrusting her silver knife straight into his side. The shifter whipped around to claw at her, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

A shot rang out, the silver bullet blowing through his brain. The shifter fell to his knees in front of Y/N, then onto his face, dead before he hit the ground.

With her face now covered in the blood of the monster they’d been chasing for days, she narrowed her eyes at Dean. “Seriously?”

“What, you’d rather I let him take a swipe at you?” Dean frowned, walking up to her. His unoccupied hand came up to check her over for any injuries. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Fine. He was keeping me in the back room. Skipped knot day in Boy Scouts, though.”

He chuckled, his hand cupping her cheek.

She pushed him off. “Dean, I’m covered in shifter guts, save yourself,” she joked.

He pulled his jacket down to cover his hand, then began scrubbing off the blood. She complained a bit, acting like a child being cleaned by its mother.

Then, when most of the viscera moved from her face to his sleeve, he pulled her into a tight hug. Her own arms twined around his waist, holding him just as close. “Hey, you okay?”

“I was worried, y’know?”

“Ah, don’t worry,” she nuzzled herself closer into his chest, even if his usual musk was a bit masked by the smell of gunpowder and shift brains. “Baby’s in the back, he didn’t hurt her.”

“She’s okay?”

She rolled her eyes. “I promise.”

“Well, I was more worried about you,” he promised.

“ _…sure_.”

“I was!” he pulled away, looking her in the eye.

“Dean, it’s okay. I understand that I’m lower on the totem pole.”

He frowned. “You really think that Baby is more important than you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t think it. I know it. It goes Baby, pie, _then_ girlfriend.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean crashed his lips against hers, pulling her close enough to eliminate every inch of space between them.

No matter how many times she kissed Dean, he still made her heart flutter and palms sweaty like she was in a damn romance novel. Her hands, still wrapped around his waist, twisted themselves in his jacket for something to ground her.

When he finally pulled away, he narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re the baby I was talking about.”

She hummed, still on her high from kissing Dean.

“Did you hear me?”

“Something something Baby,” she smiled dreamily.

He chuckled at that. “Good to know I still have that effect on you.”

“Shut up, Winchester.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips curling up into a smile. “I said that you’re the baby I was talking about.”

“Wait, so you mean that you would only punch someone who kidnaps me? Wow, _really_ feeling the love there.”

Dean pulled away, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the shifter, shoving his now-cool gun back into his pants, and then picked up his keys from the monster. He then turned to Y/N, holding his hand out to her. “C’mon, let’s go find the second-most important baby in my life.”

She curled around his arm, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.”


End file.
